Misión de vida o muerte
by Athenea Hyuuga
Summary: Kiba resulta envenenado durante una misión, estará al borde de la muerte, así que el sexto envía a Naruto, Sakura, Shino y Hinata en busca de una misteriosa medicina en lo recóndito del país, durante el viaje ocurrirán muchas sorpresas.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola**

**Bienvenidos a esta nueva historia**

**Titulo:** Misión de vida o muerte.

**Resumen:** Kiba resulta envenenado durante una misión, estará al borde de la muerte, así que el sexto envía a Naruto, Sakura, Shino y Hinata en busca de una misteriosa medicina en lo recóndito del país, durante el viaje Naruto buscara aclarar sus sentimientos hacia Hinata.

**Aclaración:** La historia se sitúa después de la cuarta guerra ninja.

**IMPORTANTE:** Cada uno de los personajes nombrados en esta historia son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Primer capitulo**

Su corazón se aceleraba con cada salto que propinaba en cada rama que aparecía en su camino, estaba emocionado por volver a su aldea , después de todo no veía a sus compañeros de equipo hace 4 meses, especialmente recordaba a Hinata, añoraba volver a verla y que ella lo saludara con su sonrisa amable, en ese instante sintió una punzada fuerte en su corazón, pasaron 3 segundos en los que solo veía negro, le dolía la boca, al parecer estaba sangrando, trato de abrir los ojos y entender lo que sucedía pero veía muy borroso, solo pudo vislumbrar a su fiel amigo junto a él y de nuevo sintió otra fuerte punzada.

(...)

En lo alto del monumento de los kages, sobre la cabeza del cuarto hokage se encontraba Naruto absorto viendo la aldea, se respiraba PAZ, esa paz que costó la vida de muchos guerreros, sabía que tendría que vivir con ese dolor toda su vida, recordó a Neji y su sacrificio – respiró hondo - Fijo su vista en tres niños jugando con una pelota, parecía un juego divertido porque los tres reían a carcajadas y quiso contagiarse de esa alegría. Dio varios saltos por los tejados hasta llegar al lugar.

– Hola chicos, ¿puedo jugar con ustedes? – Pregunto divertido Naruto.

Los niños lo miraron atónitos, por supuesto sabían quién era él, al cenar con sus padres contaban las hazañas del gran héroe de Konoha, Naruto Namizake.

Naruto se acercó suavemente a la niña más pequeña, le dedico una gran sonrisa y le dijo: – Tus ojos grises me recuerdan a alguien muy especial, ¿podríamos jugar un rato con tus amigos? – A lo que la pequeña respondió con un gran movimiento de cabeza aceptando la invitación.

Los demás niños se acercaron a él y empezaron el juego, Naruto hacia grandes maniobras con el balón sobre su cabeza y los niños solo lo observaban y se divertían.

A lo lejos de aquella escena Hinata los veía jugar, se enterneció de inmediato, su corazón latía con fuerza viendo al rubio divertirse con aquellos niños, estuvo tan entretenida mirando a Naruto que no se dio cuenta cuando el balón había ido a parar en su cabeza.

Los niños fueron corriendo en busca del balón que Naruto había arrojado con astucia hacia la ojiperla.

– Señorita, por favor devuélvanos la pelota – Pidió uno de los niños.

La apenada Hinata los miro con vergüenza y les dio el balón en las manos – Aquí tienen – Rió.

– Hola Hinata, desde hace tiempo no te veía – Saludo sonriente Naruto

– Hola N-Naruto-kun– Miro cabizbaja hacia el suelo.

– ¿Quieres jugar un rato con nosotros, Hinata? – La ojiperla lo miro sorprendida y emocionada.

Antes de que Hinata respondiera cualquier cosa, apareció Konohamaru en una bola de humo.

– Naruto y Hinata son requeridos de inmediato en el despacho del Sexto- Demando Konohamaru.

– ¿Qué sucedió Konohamaru-san? – Pregunto Hinata preocupada.

– Sera mejor que ustedes vengan conmigo y hablen con Kakashi-sama.

**Continuara….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola !**

**Espero que estén bien, les dejo el segundo capitulo de esta historia (**^-^**)**

**IMPORTANTE: **Cada uno de los personaje nombrados en esta historia son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Un pensativo Kakashi se encontraba recostado en su silla leyendo el informe que tenía en las manos, su lectura se vio interrumpida por cuatro ninjas frente a él. Detalló sus rostros preocupados, – _Konohamaru ya debió decirles lo que paso_ – Pensó Kakashi.

– Los he reunido aquí para discutir su pró…

– ¡¿Dónde están los desgraciados que le hicieron esto a Kiba?! – Interrumpió furioso Naruto.

Kakashi suspiro, entendía la actitud de su discípulo y pensó que seguramente Shino y Hinata se sentirían iguales o peor que Naruto.

– Kakashi-sama por favor explíquenos lo que sucedió en la misión de Kiba-kun – Suplico una preocupada Hinata.

– Hace 6 meses ocurrió una terrible masacre en la academia ninja de la aldea de la arena, dos shinobis fueron vistos degollando a varios niños – Relato con la mirada triste Kakashi. – Lastimosamente desaparecieron de Sunagakure de una manera que nadie puede explicar, es por esto que Gaara-sama solicito a Kiba para encontrar a los desertores, pero resultó gravemente envenenado en esa batalla – Dijo Kakashi.

Dicho esto último, Hinata rompió en llanto y Sakura la abrazo, Naruto por su parte apretaba fuertemente los puños y crujía sus dientes, le dolía que su amigo estuviera entre la vida y la muerte, además ver a Hinata llorando lo inquietaba de sobre manera.

– Me encargare de ellos yo solo – Determino serio Naruto.

– Si los he llamado a esta reunión es porque ustedes son los elegidos para encontrar la medicina del alba, además ya envié un grupo de ambus para reforzar la búsqueda de los asesinos que está realizando el Kasekage – Determino Kakashi.

– No aceptare esta misión Kakashi-sensei, quiero encargarme de ellos personalmente – Hablo con furia Naruto.

– ¿Acaso no eres tu quien habla del perdón y no caer en el círculo de la venganza? – Pregunto inquieto Kakashi.

– Kiba nos necesita ahora más que nunca, Naruto-kun, debemos hallar la cura – Espetó Hinata con lágrimas en sus ojos, todos la miraron expectantes.

– De acuerdo Hinata – Respondió Naruto bajando la mirada. – Te prometo que encontraremos la medicina –.

Sakura sintió una ligera molestia por el comportamiento de los dos – _Acaso sucedió algo entre ellos dos_ – Pensó.

– Su misión será ir al Templo Laoye, encontrar al monje Zhikao y entregarle este pergamino – Dijo Kakashi entregándole el pergamino a Naruto – La medicina que Tsunade está preparando solo funcionara con las algas vetoperi que crecen en las orillas del lago Poyang,* también llamado aguas de la muerte, Naruto tu serás el líder de la misión, saldrán mañana a primera hora, pueden irse – Finalizo Kakashi la explicación.

Los cuatro ninjas salieron rápidamente del despacho dejando solo a un preocupado Kakashi.

* * *

Hinata y Sakura salieron juntas hacia el hospital para visitar a Kiba.

– No te preocupes Hinata, ya verás que Kiba se repondrá muy pronto – Expreso con tranquilidad Sakura.

– Lo se Sakura-san, Naruto lo prometió – Dijo Hinata sonrojada.

El estómago de Sakura se revolvió enseguida, _¿era posible que entre ellos dos estuviera pasando algo? _– Reflexionó – _Pero Naruto siempre me ha amado_ – Pensó con seguridad.

– Estas muy pensativa Sakura-san, No sabía que eras tan amiga de Kiba-kun – Dijo Hinata sonriendo.

– Es un miembro de la aldea después de todo – Dijo Sakura seria.

Ambas caminaron en silencio durante el trayecto al hospital, Hinata sentía una gran preocupación por su compañero, mientras que Sakura no paraba de pensar en Naruto y la ojiperla juntos, la sola idea era aturdidora para ella.

– Hinata, ¿qué sucede entre Naruto y tú? – Soltó de repente Sakura.

Hinata quedo helada ante la pregunta, _¿se supone que pasaba algo entre Naruto y ella?_ – Pensó sonrojada

– Eto... No sé porque dices eso Sakura-san, ¿N-naruto te ha dicho algo? – Pregunto avergonzada Hinata.

– No, es solo que ambos están muy extraños, mejor entremos ya – Apuro Sakura.

Al entrar al cuarto de Kiba, vieron a Naruto de pie junto a él.

– ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí sin permiso Naruto?! – Grito Sakura.

– N-naruto-kun – murmuro Hinata sonrojándose _(_Ya sé que es desesperante que siempre este sonrojada, pero así es ella, más adelante la leerán bien decidida_.)_

– Solo quería decirle unas palabras antes de partir a la misión – Espetó Naruto y desapareció de repente.

– Naruto-Baka– Gruño Sakura.

* * *

En la mañana siguiente, el sol radiante ilumino toda Konoha, la misión por conseguir la medicina de Kiba empezaba en ese mismo momento, Shino fue el primero en presentarse en la gran puerta, luego llegaron Hinata y Sakura.

– Por Kami-sama, no puede ser que Naruto se haya quedado dormido, ¡Maldición! – Exclamo Sakura.

– Tranquila Sakura-san, pronto llegara Naruto-kun… – Ni bien Hinata había terminado de pronunciar sus palabras y Naruto apareció a sus espaldas.

– Empecemos con la misión, Dattebayo – Dijo Naruto con su característica sonrisa.

Hinata se sonrojo de inmediato y dio media vuelta para quedar frente al rubio, sus miradas se conectaron, él le sonreía de forma coqueta y ella bajo su mirada enseguida.

– Por fin llegaste Naruto-Baka – Se quejó Sakura.

– Lo siento Sakura-chan, pero Ino me entretuvo en el camino – Dijo tranquilo Naruto.

Todos lo miraron extrañados en ese momento y Sakura fue la primera en hablar: – ¿Qué Ino que? –.

– Cuando pasé por la tienda Oiko, me la encontré y pidió que la ayudara con unos paquetes a su casa – Explico Naruto – Ahora escúchenme bien, nos distribuiremos de la siguiente manera: Hinata vendrás al frente conmigo y usaras tu Byakugan, Shino estará detrás de nosotros y Sakura al final, ¿entendido? – Hablo con firmeza Naruto.

– Hai – Respondieron todos al unísono.

Los cuatro ninjas iniciaron el largo camino hacia el lago poyang, sin saber los misterios que encontrarían en este lugar.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Hasta aquí la lectura chicos, coman mucho pavo y pocas verduras ! **

**Respuesta de Review: **

eliuska20: Me reee alegra que te gustara el primer cap ! espero también disfrutes este. *_*

* * *

**Feliz año !**


End file.
